Waiting
by charmedlily
Summary: COMPLETE! What happens when you give your heart to somebody and never get it back? Would you wait or would you give up? I chose to wait. HHr
1. Waiting

Waiting…

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, only the plot is mine

Summary: What happens when you give you're heart to somebody and never get it back? Would you wait or would you give up? I chose to wait.

My name is Hermione Julia Granger and I am going to tell you how I lost my heart to by best friend…

FLASHBACK

As Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream something inside of him snapped. It was like when he blew up his aunt except it was much, much worse. All of his wild magic was set loose, like air from a balloon, and poor Professor Lupin who was holding him back was blown into a pillar.

Lestrange didn't stand a chance in hell. Harry killed her with a single blast with his magic.

"Very good Potter, you just killed my loyalist follower." You-Know-Who said.

Harry didn't answer, but thru a blast of wild magic so pure that Tom's (I'm calling that thing its proper name.) immortality was blown away. Sadly Tom still remained not quite human but not quite monster either.

"You'll pay for that Potter!" Tom snarled "Avada Kedavra!"

But the curse never reached Harry instead it was deflected by his wild magic shield.

"WHAT?" Tom roared.

"You should know better Tom, Wild magic in its purest form blocks evil curses like that one, you should know that." Dumbledore explained calmly.

"No one asked for you're opinion old man." Tom snapped back, then conjured Salazar Slytherin's Sword.

Harry drew out Godric Gryffindor's Sword from his belt loop.

They dueled as the old muggles did before there were guns and machines.

We (meaning Ginny, Ron, Luna and I) arrived just as the final blow was dealt. Neville was already there (I got most of the details form him on what happened before we arrived.)

Tom had Godric's Sword thru him and keeled over and died. Harry had Salazar's sword in him, he looked down in surprise and let out a eerie laugh, then he pulled it out.

When the sword was finally out he did the strangest thing (in my opinion) he nodded at Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded back as if to grant Harry some sort-of wish.

When I saw him stagger towards the veil, I somehow injured and hurt, got to him before he vanished.

He turned and gave me his famous half-grin and mischievous twinkle in his eyes as if to assure me of some unknown fact. Something in that moment made me do something I'll never forget or regret, I kissed him.

Yes, I KISSED my best friend since first year full on the mouth.

After I had kissed him he said "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked and I'll never forget his answer for as long as I live.

"For seeing the true me, not just the 'boy-who-lived." He answered.

"You're welcome, Harry." I whispered.

"I will come back." He told me.

"I know." I said because somewhere deep down inside me I knew he was going to come back. Then he turned and went thru the veil.

Dumbledore came behind me and said "He will come back."

I just smiled sadly. We all mourned for our "lost" savior, and I tried to get back to my life and school in the months that followed. But it wasn't until Victor Krum re-entered my life that I actually started to laugh again, but when he asked me to marry him, I remembered Harry's promise.

"I'm sorry Victor, but I can't marry you, for I gave away my heart a very long time ago, and I really have never got it back." I said

"You're sill vaiting aren't you?" He asked me.

"Yes" I whispered.

"Vell don't vait too long." He said and walked out of my life forever.

END FLASHBACK

_But how long is too long to wait for that one person who holds your heart?_

It's been seven years and three months since that fate-full day and yet I still find myself unconsciously, unknowingly waiting…

A/N: Well that's it. Good, Bad let me know if I should put up a second chapter. R&R please.


	2. Returning

Returning…

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, only the plot is mine

Summary: What happens when you give you're heart to somebody and never get it back? Would you wait or would you give up? I chose to wait.

Response to Reviewers:

**alaynen**: it's been 7 ears since Harry went thru the veil.

**kbluesmom**: Thanks for your suggestion, I'll think about it.

**albinotreefrog**: Thanks for your support.

**Amaherst**: I'm glad you love this 'ship, and here is the next chapter for all of you.

RECAP

_But how long is too long to wait for that one person who holds your heart?_

It's been seven years and three months since that fate-full day and yet I still find myself unconsciously, unknowingly waiting…

END RECAP

My name is Harry James Potter and I found my self falling for my best friend, I guess it was all the little things she did for me over the years, but I never actually thanked her for it until that day, it's been about 7 years and 3 months since I saw her holding back her tears as she watched me walk thru the veil, but what she doesn't know is that I've returned.

FLASHBACK

"I'll come back." I said to her on that day 7 years ago.

"I know." She said and somehow I knew that she was the one.

END FLASHBACK

So here I am, I kept my promise to her, but will she forgive me for being gone for so long? Dumbledore says that she will, but I'm a little afraid that when she sees me she'll hex me to next week and back again. (and for good reason too, she's the smartest witch in Hogwarts since my mom.)

It's kind of ironic really, I mean my dad fell for a muggle-born witch who (for give me for saying this) was a know-it-all, it figures that I fell for a muggle-born witch who is a know-it-all. I guess it runs in the genes.

Dumbledore has just come back, I think he wants me to go over to her apartment and surprise her, but what do you say to a person when you've been gone for 7 years? And what happens when she's moved on and is married and has children? I just hope I'm not about to make the biggest mistake of my life.

"Are you ready Harry?" Dumbledore asked me.

I really don't know if I'd ever be ready, but instead of saying that I said "Yes, I'm ready Professor."

"Please Harry call me Albus, as I am no longer your teacher." Dumbledore said then added "Well then let us be off."

Dumbledore stepped in to the fire place. "Hermione Granger!" he called out then disappeared with a green flame.

A few seconds latter he landed in Hermione Granger's apartment.

Hermione waked into her study hearing the whoosh of someone arriving, which was unexpected.

"Professor Dumbledore!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Please Hermione, call me Albus." Dumbledore said.

"I'm sorry Albus, but I wasn't expecting you to come." She said

"Well, I should have warned you I was coming over I suppose." Albus said.

"Well what brings you all the way out here?" she asked.

"Actually, it's about…" Albus started but never finished as another whoosh came from the fireplace.

"H…Ha… Harry?" She asked stunned.

He grinned at her "The one and only."

She stared at him in shock, then she fainted.

A/N: I'm going to be evil and end it here, I think I will do ONE more chapter, but I'm not sure yet. R&R please.


	3. Family

Family…

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, only the plot is mine. (A/N: this chapter is going to be kind of confusing because both Harry and 'Mione are going to be relating the events in there Point of View.)

Summary: What happens when you give you're heart to somebody and never get it back? Would you wait or would you give up? I chose to wait.

Response to Reviewers:

**alayneni:** No it didn't change at all in the 3 months, sorry I forgot to mention the 3 months in the last chapter, I hope this clears things up.

**kbluesmom: **I'm glad you liked it.

**Adm. Bones for chapter 1:** Yes there was a service for Harry but they did not have a funeral because they believed that he would come back, Ron and company are coping but there not really important in this story.

**Adm. Bones for chapter 2:** Harry is the same age as Hermione, I really don't know what I want Hermione to be it's either a healer or an Auror. How did Harry return? You asked, and I answer you now, **_LOVE_**. Harry returned back to the death chamber in the ministry, and Dumbledore told him how long he was gone (in case any of you were wondering), but there still are some tricks up my sleeve… Now here is the next chapter for all of you…

RECAP

"Ha…Ha…Harry?" She asked stunned.

I grinned at her "The one and only."

She stared at me in shock, then she fainted.

END RECAP

Harry's P.O.V.

When I saw her faint I panicked, but nevertheless I managed to somehow catch her before she fell to the floor. I carefully picked her up and placed her on her couch in her living room. I didn't notice Dumbledore leave in all the confusion, but when I turned around he wasn't there so I assumed he left.

Hermione was beginning to come around. She opened her eyes slowly, blinked then she saw me again. I smiled apologetically.

Hermione's P.O.V.

I blinked then I saw him, and he smiled at me, the guy has been gone for 7 years and 3 months and he has the nerve to SMILE?

"YOU…YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SMILE WHEN YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR 7 YEARS! 7 YEARS HARRY, NOT JUST ONE BUT SEVEN!" I shouted at him.

Harry's P.O.V

My temper got the better of me when she shouted so I shouted back to her "HEY I CAME BACK DIDN'T I?"

"WHEN YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD COME BACK I ASSUMED THAT YOU WOULD BE BACK IN A COUPLE OF MONTHS, BUT NOOO… THE MONTS BECAME YEARS, YOU BUTFACED MISCREANT, YEARS!" she shouted at me.

"HEY I'M SORRY OKAY, I'M SORRY YOU HAD TO WAIT, I'M SORRY I WAS NEVER THERE FOR YOU, I'M sorry…" my temper dissolving "I'm so, so sorry 'Mione," I started to cry tears ran down my face freely. "I'm sorry." I whispered then began to walk away thinking that I've really screwed up everything this time.

Hermione's P.O.V.

"I'm so, so sorry 'Mione," he said then he did something he's never done in front of me he cried "I'm sorry." He whispered then began to walk away. My heart jumped, I couldn't let him walk out of my life again, for this time I knew that if he went through that door, that I'd never see him again.

"Harry wait!" I said.

Harry's P.O.V.

"Harry wait!" she said as my hand was on her door handle. I turned around slowly suddenly afraid that she was going to tell me that she found someone and not to beat the guy up, because she loves him. (of course I would still have threatened him to take care of her in a very… er… harsh way.)

Hermione's P.O.V.

He turned around slowly, like he was afraid that I was going to say some thing cruel to him and break his heart.

I looked away from him for I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Harry… I …." I started to say.

"It's alright 'Mione, I think I understand." He said interrupting me.

"Understand What?" I asked puzzled.

Harry's P.O.V.

"I think understand that you've move on and found someone else." I said, the next thing I knew was that she was laughing, I mean one minute we're totally serious (no pun intended) and the next she's laughing at me. (talk about mental)

Hermione's P.O.V.

When he said that I couldn't help but laugh, because he assumed that I had found someone else, when the truth is that my heart belongs to him even if he doesn't realize it yet.

I stopped laughing at his hurt look, and said "Harry, there is no one else."

He took and age to actually move (boy's are sooo dense sometimes)

"What?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "Don't you know?" I asked.

"Know what 'Mione?" he asked perplexed.

"Know that my heart is and forever shall be yours." I explained.

Harry's P.O.V.

When I heard her say that, a rush of gratitude went through me, for finding such a lucky girl, who waited for me for 7 years and 3 months.

"I love you 'mione." I stated simply.

"I love you too, Harry." She said back then walked over and gave me a hug.

" 'Mione?" I asked cautiously.

"Mmm."

"There's something you should know." I said she pulled back and studied my face.

Hermione's P.O.V.

I knew at once something was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked worried.

"There are some people I would like you to meet, put you have to promise me not to freak out okay? He asked me.

"Okay." I said (Boy do I wish I knew what I was getting my self into.)

He led me out side and did a strange sort-of whistle.

Harry's P.O.V.

I led her out side and whistled the all clear to the 'people' I wanted her to meet.

A black dog came bounding up first followed by a stag and an fox.

They all changed into there human forms, and there stood Sirius Black, James and Lily Potter.

Hermione gasped.

"Mione I'd like you to meet my parents James and Lily Potter, you've already my godfather Sirius." I said.

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Hermione said.

"Oh no, I'm honored to meet the girl that has stolen my son's heart," Lily Potter said "and please call me Lily." She added.

James, Lily, and Sirius grinned when Hermione blushed. I was still holding her hand.

_So all the years he's been gone, he's been with his family._ Hermione thought to herself, and then she smiled.

So they lived happily ever after, forever together as a family.

A/N: Well that's it. No more chapters (unless my faithful readers want another one or a sequel, and if they want a sequel what should it be about?) R&R please.


	4. More

More…

Disclaimer: all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, only the plot is mine.

Summary: What happens when you give you're heart to somebody and never get it back? Would you wait or would you give up? I chose to wait.

RECAP

James, Lily, and Sirius grinned when Hermione blushed. I was still holding her hand.

_So all the years he's been gone, he's been with his family._ Hermione thought to herself, and then she smiled.

So they lived happily ever after, forever together as a family.

END RECAP

_Five years later..._

"Do you Harry James Potter take this woman to be you're lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold for all the days in you're life, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?" Dumbledore asked

"I do" Harry said.

"Do you Hermione Julia Granger take this man to be you're lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold for all the days in you're life, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?" Dumbledore asked again.

"I do" Hermione said.

"Then you may kiss the bride." Dumbledore said.

They kissed and cheers rang out in the Great Hall.

"May I now present to you Mr. Harry Potter and Mrs. Hermione Potter." Dumbledore called out to the crowd.

_Three months later…_

"Common 'Mione push!" Harry encouraged her.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not trying to squeeze a quarter from a dime!" Hermione snapped.

Harry winced as she squeezed his hand harder.

"Common now it's almost out!" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Push!" Harry said. She did and out came a little red bundle of blob, at least that's what it seemed to her.

Madam Pomfrey exclaimed "It's a girl!"

Harry grinned, but just then Hermione stated to push again.

"Oh dear here comes the other one!" Madam Pomfrey said.

_The other one?_ Harry thought. _'Mione's going to kill me when this is over…_

Out came another little red bundle of blob.

"It's a boy!" Madam Pomfrey said.

_A boy and a girl interesting…_Harry thought.

"Well what are you going to name them?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Harry looked a Hermione. Hermione reached out her hands towards the girl.

"I dub thee Lily Julia Potter." She said.

Harry walked over and picked up the boy.

"And I dub thee James Sirius Potter" He said as his parents, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and the rest of the gang looked on.

_Eleven years later…_

"MOM! JAMES WON'T GIVE ME MY LETTER!" Lily called out.

"JAMES GIVE YOU'RE SISTER HER LETTER!" Hermione yelled.

"BUT MOM, SHE DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!" James called out.

"JAMES LISTEN TO YOU'RE MOTHER!" Harry yelled.

"OKAY DAD!" James called back.

"Can you believe the lungs they must have to shout half way though the house?" Harry asked.

"Nope, I don't know if I was ever this loud when I was there age." Hermione replied.

"No you were just a know-it-all." Harry teased.

"Hey I resent that!" Hermione said.

"But you know that it's true." Harry said.

"I know, but I still resent it." 'Mione said. Harry just laughed.

_Seven years later…_

"I can't believe that they're all grown up, it seems only yesterday they were yelling about the letter." 'Mione commented.

"I know, but hey at least they didn't have to go through Hogwarts like we did, with death always hanging on our backs." Harry said.

'Mione smiled as she thought, _James and Lily, the next generation of Potters actually managed to get through Hogwarts with out having a crazed madman in their world, though they still got into trouble (It must be in the Potter genes)_.

A/N: Now this is the last and final chapter, I changed my mind about a sequel, this should satisfy everyone curiosity. R&R please. (Oh in case you were wondering Harry's parents are dead of natural causes, Lupin and Tonks got married and had little Lupins(all who are still alive and thriving), Dumbledore died of old age along with most of the Hogwarts teachers and the Order, Hermione is Headmistress and Harry is the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher and head of Gryffindor House.)


End file.
